


Handmade

by CloversDreams



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Angel discovers a new human holiday, Angels tendency to eat any gross thing, Denji and Power are delights as usual, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as we all know they deserve, he also learns a new skill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Angel blinked at the blond then turned to see what he was staring at in the store window. He scrunched his face then asked, “Chocolates?”“Yeah,” Denji sighed, “but what I don’t get is why even the cheapest ones are so expensive.”Angel looked around them at the other nearby shops and said, “If you’re craving something sweet there are much better options than store bought candy.”Denji shook his head. “They’re not for me. It’s almost Valentine’s Day.”Angel took another bite of food– this one was crunchy– and chewed slowly. His cheeks were full as he asked, “What’s that?”
Relationships: Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	Handmade

Angel took a bite of his snack as he wandered down the sidewalk. He’d just taken care of a fiend that had smashed one of his favorite ice cream stands on a whim. The chaos caused all the humans who were around to scatter. He didn’t mind that. The further they stayed from him the better, after all. He was minding his own business as he meandered along, when he noticed a familiar head of unruly blond hair.

“Denji, hey.”

“Hi,” the blond replied without looking at him. He was very focused on whatever he saw in the store window.

Angel took another bite of his snack, tilted his head, then asked, “What are you doing?”

“I came to help with the fight,” Denji explained, “but it was over before I even got there. Then I saw this place on my way back.”

“Naturally,” Angel shrugged, “I’m an incredibly powerful devil.”

“Yeah, when you’re motivated to actually work,” Denji snickered. “Most of the time you’d rather just complain.”

Angel didn’t respond. That much was true enough. He’d prefer to not have to do anything at all. This particular fight was a bit of a personal vendetta after the bastard destroyed that particular food stand, though. So it was never actually work in the first place. He blinked at the blond then turned to see what he was staring at in the store window. Angel scrunched his face then asked, “Chocolates?”

“Yeah,” Denji sighed, “but what I don’t get is why even the cheapest ones are so expensive.”

Angel looked around them at the other nearby shops and said, “If you’re craving something sweet there are much better options than store bought candy.”

Denji shook his head. “They’re not for me. It’s almost Valentine’s Day.”

Angel took another bite of food– this one was crunchy– and chewed slowly. His cheeks were full as he asked, “What’s that?”

Denji finally turned to look at him. He blinked a few times while he debated whether or not the devil was serious. In the end, it seemed like it was a genuine question. Denji rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, “I guess it’s a day that humans give the person they like something nice.”

“Huh?” Angel blinked at him.

“How do I explain… humans tend to like sweets, right?” Denji waited for Angel to nod. “So most of the time that’s what they give each other to show their affection on this particular holiday.”

“Affection?” Angel asked before he took another crunchy bite.

Denji nodded then explained, “It’s not always romantic affection, either. Usually handmade stuff is for that kind of thing. Store bought is more to show your friends and family that you care about them.” Denji paused and eyed the other devil for a moment. “It’s especially popular among couples these days. On the subject aren’t you and Aki, like, dating?”

Angel’s eyes widened at the question. The ridiculous flutter in his chest that was accompanied by an excited twitch of his wings at such a suggestion was as unnecessary as it was foolish. He averted his gaze from the amused one trained on him then muttered, “We can’t really do that...”

“Yeah, not in the physical sense but in all _other_ senses you are, right?” Denji asked. He nudged the devil with his elbow, winked, then stuck out his tongue before he teased, “I mean, you’re at our place all the time. It’s practically your home now too. And he clearly dotes on you in ways he doesn’t on anyone else.”

“I… suppose… when you put it like that…” Angel said mostly to himself. He hadn’t ever thought about it before. What he and Aki had was simple. It totally transcended their partnership at work. They just fit. Labels weren’t necessary. Contradictory as it was, he kind of liked the sound of _this_ particular label. His bottom lip poked out in a pout and he tucked his hair behind his right ear as he muttered, “We might be.”

“What’s that look about? No need to be embarrassed, it’s great!” Denji laughed loudly. he crossed his arms then motioned towards the shop with his head. “I want to give Aki and Power something to show my appreciation for them becoming the family I never had,” He looked back at the window display, frowned, then added, “but it’s stupidly expensive for even a tiny box of chocolate!”

Angel wondered for a moment if he should give Aki something as well. The guy was the only tolerable human, after all. If they were ‘dating in all senses but physical’ as Denji so eloquently put it, then it wouldn’t be strange. Though it would require some thought on his end.

Being the devil he was, he could consume nearly anything. Though he did have a preference for sweet things. Did Aki like sweets? Even when they took lunch breaks together he’d never seen him show any interest in stuff like that. The human bought him snacks left and right, but never got anything for himself. Aki always seemed content to watch him enjoy the treats. Only rarely did he ask for a bite and Angel had a sneaking suspicion that had nothing to do with actually wanting to eat the snack itself. It was more about getting a reaction out of him.

Something Aki would like, huh? Angel looked down at the severed fiend arm in his hand with the large chunks missing in various places. Aki certainly wouldn’t like something like that. Angel dropped it into the nearby trashcan then looked at the display Denji was pouting at. His gaze traveled over the prices and he shook his head. “That’s not expensive at all.”

“It is when you’re a poor high schooler!” Denji cried. Angel leaned in and frowned at all the heart shaped goodies in the window. Denji leaned away just a bit as he muttered, “You’re a little too close, man. What gives?”

Angel glanced at him out of the corner of his eye then asked, “Do you think Aki would like any of these?”

“How should I know?” Denji shrugged. “You’re the one dating him.”

“You live with him,” Angel countered.

“Yeah, but all he ever does is scold me and Power for making messes.” Denji pouted then grumbled, “Come to think of it why should I get him anything for being such a nag?”

“Because he cared for the two of you when no one else would,” Angel replied without missing a beat. It was the same with him, of course. Aki was simply a really good person. Angel knew he was lucky enough to have a mutual fondness between them that was beyond that of regular friendship. He was just thinking out loud as he added, “And he continues to love you both like his own siblings even when you test his patience to the absolute limit.”

“If you like him so much why don’t you just kiss him and get it over with?” Denji snorted with a roll of his eyes.

“Because he’d die,” Angel replied matter-of-factly.

Denji stiffened then shook his hands and head as he said, “Hey, I didn’t mean… uh… it’s just a thing people say sometimes! That wasn’t my um–!”

Angel blinked at him as he stuttered over his words. It kind of sounded like an apology but he wasn’t sure what for. All he did know was that he was officially bored with this conversation. He wanted to go home and take a long nap. After that he’d think about this Valentine’s thing some more. The exertion from the earlier fight against that fiend was finally catching up with him.

Angel yawned then waved a dismissive hand in the blond’s direction and mumbled, “I’m going to bed. See you later.”

“Oh, uh, bye?” Denji barely had a chance to respond before the other devil flew away. He went right back to glaring at the chocolates as if that’d somehow cause them to spontaneously become cheaper.

It didn’t take long for him to get to his apartment. Not only was flying the quickest form of travel, but he actually hadn’t been very far away in the first place. Angel tended not to stray too far since he always ended up tired after too much exertion.

While Angel had every intention of doing what he’d said and taking a nap, it seemed that his brain didn’t agree. He laid down on his bed and for some strange reason it started to work overtime. Dozens of thoughts about a silly human holiday ran through his mind. Aki hadn’t mentioned it. Did that mean he didn’t care for it? Or maybe he didn’t think it was something a devil would be interested in celebrating?

Angel rolled his eyes at the thought. Aki knew all too well that he was interested in things which involved sweets. That made him all the more curious about why the human hadn’t brought it up. Maybe he didn’t think it necessary to celebrate a human holiday with a devil. Or maybe he simply didn’t find their bond to be very special. While that second one didn’t sound correct, Angel actually had no idea. What he _did_ know was that there was no way he’d be able to sleep right now.

He grabbed his phone off the nearby nightstand and unlocked it. Curiosity had gotten the better of him now and he decided to do a little research on this. Angel hadn’t ever seen so many hearts in his life. Every site he checked was all _love_ this and _chocolate_ that. While he didn’t particularly mind those things, there was quite an emphasis on handmade gifts making all the difference.

Willing as he was to try and partake in this weird human tradition, there was one huge problem. Angel couldn’t cook at all. The same went for baking. Any form of food preparation, really. The few times he’d tried ended up in disasters he couldn’t even think back on without feeling sick to his stomach. If store-bought wasn’t good enough and he absolutely couldn’t make any from scratch, what else was there? He couldn’t be the only one with this issue.

An idea struck him and Angel typed ‘unique Valentine’s gifts’ into the search bar. He still had to muddle through a million and one chocolate ideas, but just when he thought all hope was lost a link caught his eye. Angel clicked it, read over the page, and found himself intrigued. Simple enough for beginners. Not too complex. He’d only need a few materials, and he could practice first.

His phone buzzed and a message preview popped up, which caused Angel to look at the top of the screen. Aki texting him about going out to eat at a time like this felt like a sign. With just under two weeks until the holiday in question, it’d be a challenge to see if he could complete such a task. All too suddenly, Angel was even more determined to make it happen.

*

Two weeks seemed like a long time but in reality they went by in the blink of an eye. Especially when Angel was so determined to get good at something he hadn’t tried before. Suddenly his time was up and the day in question had arrived. He and Aki didn’t have to work that day and they hadn’t made any plans to spend time together. Still, Angel worked hard on the gift he’d made, and he wanted to at least stop by so he could give it to the intended recipient.

Angel knocked on the door he stood outside of and waited. Loud footsteps made their way towards him before it swung open so violently that it was a wonder it hadn’t flown off the hinges. He blinked at the fiend glaring at him. Power yelled a greeting then walked away without waiting for a response. Angel shook his head, entered the apartment, and shut the door behind himself.

He took a moment to remove his shoes before he wandered deeper inside. He found Power again in the living room. She’d apparently just finished painting her nails and waved them in his face, declaring that he should compliment her skills. Angel ignored that. Instead he looked around and asked, “Is he here?”

“Yeah, he’s sleeping,” Power nodded. She blew on her nails then shook her hand to speed up the drying process. “I’m on the way out so I can’t help you find him but if you shake a bag of his favorite salmon treats he’s sure to come running with his tail held in the air.”

“I was talking about Aki,” Angel clarified what should’ve been obvious.

“Oh.” Power shook her head and waved a dismissive hand in his direction. “Then I don’t know, don’t care. See ya.”

Angel simply stood there with a deadpan expression on his face as he listened to her stomp over to the front door then slam it shut behind her. Same old Power. He sighed then pat the messenger bag that rested upon his hip. Maybe he should just leave it and go. It’d be weird to hang around if no one else was home, anyway. Where should he put it though?

“What have I told you two about slamming that door? We can’t afford to replace it again.”

Angel stiffened then turned towards the sound of the familiar voice. His eyes widened when he saw Aki with what had to be the cutest bedhead ever. His eyes were still shut and he yawned then scratched his stomach. Angel didn’t say a word. This felt like a moment he should commit to memory. It was so rare to see Aki like this. His messy hair wasn’t tied up yet and his loose-fitting sleep shirt was all wrinkly. Angel couldn’t help but envy Denji and Power just a little bit for being able to see such a thing all the time.

When he wasn’t given any sort of response Aki opened one eye to look around. The moment his gaze landed upon Angel he gasped. Both eyes snapped open and he seemed a lot more awake than a moment ago as he combed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it. He cleared his throat then smiled at his guest and asked, “Hey, uh, Angel! I wasn’t expecting you. Did I forget we had plans or something?”

“No.” Angel shook his head. Maybe he should’ve called first. Though he hadn’t needed to do that kind of thing before. Starting now would be weird. Well, it didn’t matter now. He was here and so he should do what he came to. “I stopped by to give you something.”

“Really?” Aki blinked at him. He watched light blush darken the devil’s cheeks as he nodded. Aki let out an amused huff then motioned for him to follow. “Let’s head into the kitchen so I can get some caffeine in me and you can tell me all about it.”

“You look like you need it,” Angel muttered as they headed out of the room together. He made sure to keep an arm’s length between them since Aki had a lot more skin exposed than usual and that was dangerous.

Aki nodded in agreement then explained, “I was up late baking, yeah.”

“You do way too much for those two,” Angel sighed. It was one thing taking care of them but when it was at the expense of his own wellbeing, that wasn’t good at all.

“You think so?” Aki asked.

The two of them wandered to the kitchen and Angel watched in silence as Aki put some water into a kettle then set it onto the stove. After that he reached into a nearby drawer and removed a pair of long, red kitchen gloves. He put them on then turned towards Angel and pulled him into a hug. The action was so abrupt that Angel didn’t know what to do for a moment. Once that wore off he returned the embrace with a soft hum.

Aki pulled away and put his hand upon the devil’s cheek. He smiled warmly as he said, “I’m happy to see you, Angel. I should’ve said that first and foremost, but I was really groggy. Still am but it’s clearing up a bit.”

It was a bit of a relief to hear that he wasn’t being a bother. Not to mention his wings fluttered quickly when Aki said that. Angel chose to ignore it. Pretending that involuntary thing didn’t happen was a lot better than being embarrassed about it. He shut his eyes and leaned into the touch. Even through the gloves he could feel that Aki’s skin was warm. The teapot whistled loudly and the human turned away from him to tend to it.

“So what’s up?” Aki asked as he poured the boiling water into a mug. “You don’t usually like to leave home if you can avoid it. Normally I have to bribe you with food just to spend a little time together.”

Angel poked out his bottom lip and frowned. That wasn’t always true. Sometimes he just acted like he didn’t want to go anywhere but he’d been hoping to hear from Aki all day long. Though he guessed the human wouldn’t have any way of knowing that the time they spent together was the highlight of his day. The food was a great bonus for sure. Angel looked off to the side and mumbled, “There are a lot of things I’m willing to put up with if it’s for you.”

“Good to know.” Aki huffed softly to himself. He picked up his mug, took a sip, then let out a soft sigh.

“Even silly things like celebrating human holidays that don’t really make sense,” Angel continued.

Aki set down the mug and looked at him over his shoulder. He turned around completely, crossed his arms, then asked, “What holiday exactly?”

Oh, right. The thing. Angel rummaged through his messenger bag then removed a crudely wrapped item. He offered it to the human and said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Aki.”

Aki's eyes widened. Clearly he hadn’t been expecting to hear that. He blinked in surprise then asked, “How do you know about… let me guess, it was Denji.”

“He explained the concept, yes,” Angel replied, “but I did some research on my own.”

Aki cleared his throat then muttered, “Angel, you didn’t have to–”

“I know. I wanted to. Here.” Angel offered it to him again. This time with an accompanying defiant glare that said he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Thank you, I love it.” Aki took the gift and held it to his chest.

“You didn’t even open it,” Angel pointed out, “you can’t possibly love it.”

“It’s from you so I automatically love it,” Aki countered with a smile. As usual, the devil didn’t realize just how adorable he was when he was grumpy.

Angel rolled his eyes and shook his head. He crossed his arms and continued to frown at Aki until he finally caved and tore into it. Aki smiled to himself and looked down at the mystery gift. There was genuine surprise on his face as he dropped the paper and was left holding a pair of small dolls.

They were simple things made of felt, not something one would normally write home about. Except these were clearly handmade. He immediately recognized that he was holding tiny versions of the two of them. Both of them had little black suits on and tiny Angel even had little wings on his back. Aki had no idea where the devil had found blue and pink buttons for the eyes, but the shades were perfect. His mouth fell open then he shut it again. The surprise in his voice was palpable as he asked, “Did you _make_ these?”

“I couldn’t make chocolate, but I found a tutorial for these online,” Angel explained with a nod. “I read that unique gifts were even more special than chocolate anyway. It took a few tries to get something that was decent enough to give you but I guess they came out all right. Oh, and look.” Angel took the dolls and held them up. They immediately gravitated towards one another as if drawn by some invisible force. He looked proud of himself as he said, “They have magnets in their hands. That bit was tricky to get right.”

“Angel, I…” Aki shook his head, “really don’t know what to say…”

“It’s fine if you don’t like them,” Angel muttered under his breath. His shoulders slumped, causing his wings to droop as well. After a moment of silence he reached for the dolls as he said, “Whatever. I’ll take them back.”

Aki pulled them out of his reach and shook his head. He hugged the dolls to his chest and replied, “No way. You can’t have them back. I’ve never loved a gift more in my life.”

“Huh?” Angel’s whole face heated up as blush rushed to his cheeks.

“I do have something for you, though it’s nothing as special as this,” Aki explained. He continued to cradle the dolls in his left hand then turned and opened the fridge with his right. “The reason I was up so late wasn’t for Denji’s and Power’s sakes. Though I didn’t think you knew about the holiday, so I was just going to wait until we saw each other again at work to give it to you.”

Angel’s eyes widened when Aki turned towards him with a whole bowl of chocolates in his hand. He watched the human kick the fridge shut then step closer to him. Upon closer inspection it seemed like the bowl itself was wrapped in plastic because it was made of chocolate as well. Angel honestly hadn’t ever seen anything like it. He looked up from the amazing sight and asked, “Aki?”

“Each chocolate has a different surprise filling, all of which are your favorite flavors.” Aki explained. He paused to smile when Angel’s wings fluttered excitedly. He handed the devil the bowl then added, “Every time you eat one, I want you to imagine me kissing you.”

“Wha–!” Angel’s voice cracked in the most undignified way.

Aki’s smile widened. He nodded and poked Angel’s forehead. “Here.” His knuckles brushed against the devil’s cheek tenderly. “Here.” Aki pressed two gentle fingers against Angel’s lips. “Here.” His fingers lingered there for a moment before he finally let his hand fall away. “Anywhere you’d like.”

Angel was sure he’d never blushed so hard in his life. He turned his head away from the human and cleared his throat. Honestly, how the heck did he always find new ways to fluster him? Sheesh. Once he regained enough of his composure to create sentences again he turned back towards Aki and grumbled, “It’s a ridiculous request but since you went through so much trouble, I suppose I can grant it.”

Aki laughed heartily at that. He continued to smile fondly at the devil until Angel reluctantly asked what he was looking at. Aki didn’t say a word. Instead, he held up the dolls then pressed their little faces together and winked at Angel.

“Oh my god… quit it.” Angel shut his eyes and shook his head. This human was ridiculous. He could hardly believe just how much he cared for him.

“Never.” Aki bopped him on the nose. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Angel.”

“Yeah, you too I guess.” Angel muttered. Humans sure had weird traditions. He popped a chocolate into his mouth without a thought then squeaked in surprise when Aki asked him where that kiss was. Angel argued that it wasn’t like that and Aki reminded him that he said it _would_ be. The two of them bickered softly about it until it got so ridiculous that they had no choice but to burst into a fit of laughter.

After they got that out of their systems Aki asked if he wanted to stay for dinner. There was such a sense of affection in the air that Angel swore he could physically grab it if he tried. Fine, he supposed that he could see the value in this one particular weird human holiday as he agreed to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Angel learned a whole new skill just to make Aki a special gift… if that’s not love idk what is
> 
> Bedhead Aki??? Bedhead AKI
> 
> Aki mindlessly caressing Angels arm or cheek as they relax together. He can’t feel it cause of the gloves but he knows Angel appreciates the contact so he does it anyway. It soon becomes a habit he has no desire to break
> 
> How are they so impossibly cute together ughhhhh
> 
> I’d like to take a moment to thank anyone who has ever drawn this pairing. You are my hero. Art of them always makes me melt TuT <3


End file.
